Written in the stars
by alibob687
Summary: A story of how leaving the WWE affected Phil aka CM punk and his wife. CM Punk/OC CURRENTLY ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N A little story about Punk, I miss him and his pipe bombs **

**Disclaimers: I do not own WWE or any superstars I just wish I did**

Chapter 1

Phillip (jack) and not Jill

Oh my god he's driving me crazy I mean don't get me wrong I love him to death, ooh wait death maybe I could plot his death...make it look like an accident hmmmm?! oh fuck wait what am I doing where was I? Oh yeah I love him but he is driving me nutso who would have thought that having him home with me would be like this all work and no play make jack a dull boy yeah well no work and all play make Phil(-lip Jack) an annoying boy.

I'll start from the beginning...  
Hi! My name is Caitlyn and I'm a WWE diva and I'm married to the one and only Phillip Jack Brooks aka CM Punk that's right I'm Mrs Punk yay good for me and all that jazz right.

We got married after dating for only about a year but we had known each other for alot longer than that it started when I was out with an injury and we bumped into each other and the rest as they say is history we went to dinner and he took me to baseball games and before I knew it I had moved to Chicago to be with him while I re-habbed my neck from surgery.

It was a dreary day outside but the WWE universe were still queuing outside to get inside the quick n loans arena in (not so sunny) Boston it was days like this when I knew what i did was worth it I mean some of these guys were soaked to the bone from rain and yet the smiles never left their faces they were still cheering and chanting my husbands name being one of the most popular, they loved him because he spoke his mind and never bowed to anyone not even the almighty Vincent Kennedy Mcmahon, whch was why people loved him so much I still remember when they gave him the mic and let him shoot on anything he wanted sitting at the top of the ramp indian style and just breaking the 4th wall and breaking bariiers this was one of the things that made me fall for him he is just so brutally honest (sometimes too honest) that you know he's telling the truth so when you ask him "do I look fat in this" and he says "no" you know you're golden.

Anyways so that's how I fell for him the day that he asked me to marry him was just like any other day really we got up, went for a run then over a baseball game and some popcorn he threw a box at me and said "hey I think we should get married" now it may not sound romantic but it was perfect I hate all that sappy notebook movie crap and Phil knows this so it really was the Phil way to do things, we got married in a court house I never wanted a big wedding just my girlfriends, my mom and dad and brother and nephew and phil just wanted Chez, Chaleen and his adoptive family and of course Scotty (aka Mr Colt Cabana) so that's what we did I wore a white dress he wore a grey suit minus the jacket and bells and whistles, which leads us to about 6 months later we were at a RAW! taping and after the match ( I was the valet of the shield) I kinda started feeling a little weird and lightheaded and that's when I blacked out, I came too when Dr Amann was shining a light in my eyes and I told him to knock it off or I would shove that little penlight down his throat, I've been spending way too much time with that husband of mine so I ended up at the hospital coz I hit my head and these days anytime you knocked your head you went for a CT scan, So at the hospital I'm sitting with Phil who is worried to death my legs over his while I'm cuddled in to his side - say what you will about the man he was like the best giant teddy bear amazing to cuddle with- and that's when they tell me that I don't have a concussion no shit Sherlock I could have told you that myself even without the MD I have watched enough grey's anatomy to self diagnose well except for this "pregnant?! what ya mean I'm pregnant"...

**So that was the 1st chapter let me know what ya think pretty please with a cherry on top. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I do not own any WWE superstars (although I wish I did Dean Ambrose I'm talking to you )**

**A/N** **I don't claim to be JK Rowling, or nothing I just like getting these outta my head. Please R/R I seriously need validation and just because I'm paranoid doesn't mean people aren't out to get me lol, well on with the show...**

**Just a short little chapter for ya!**

Chapter 2

Little housewife (on the prairie)

What ya mean I'm pregnant?  
How?! well I know how, but how is this possible for me I mean I'm not supposed to be able to get pregnant, you know endemetriosis and all. The doctor told us that from the hormone level I was probably about weeks along and then anything else she told me I didn't really hear it was all distorted I couldn't get past the shock of this I mean I was just beyond shocked I was stumped and speechless that was a 1st for me.  
The doc gave me a prescription for prenatal vitamins and i just started crying, why was this happening, I realized that Phil had relocated himself to the other side of the room HE WAS NOT HAPPY! I looked at him for re-assurance but he just turned his head away from me in what looked like disgust, I needed him right now and he just looked at me like that really?!

I slowly realized that I had actually been wrestling while pregnant, and that scared me I mean I know I didn't know but still...  
Phil and I never really talked about kids, except for the fact that I wanted to be retired I didn't want to be touring with a baby on my hip quite literally.

Phil was freaking out, I could tell he just had this look. After we left the hospital and started back to the hotel he said the worst thing he could possibly say to me "how could you let this happen" I mean wow! did he really just say this to me, the son of a bitch I turned to him and just glared I mean if looks could kill he would be apile of smoking ash right now.  
When we got to our room at the hotel, as soon as the door closed accusations and insults started flying, he accused me of trying to trap him in our marriage and called me names, I just couldn't believe he would say things like that to me I mean he was being completely mean the jackass! He upset me so much that I just stormed out of there and went to Nattie's room (Natalya to the WWE universe) I told her what was happening and things that Phil had said to me and when he came calling about 30 minutes later, she punched him in the stomach before letting him in to see me, we talked and and then talked some more and he just explained that he was afraid, that's right the great CM Punk was afraid it was something that I had never ever heard him say before. He told me how he was afraid he was gonna be a bad father, that after everything that happened with his family while growing up he just wanted to be the y'know cosby family and whatnot.  
When he kissed me I just melted as I so often did, when we fought and made up.  
He took me to bed and we made love (in Nattie's room not ideal I know) he told me how he loved me and wanted to be with me forever and that this child would bond us to that.

After we made up (twice) we left we just went back home and he started googling local OB-GYN doctors for me after all that happened in the last few days he just started taking care of me as he so often did, telling me that I needed to take my vitamins, eat right take care of myself and munchkin.

We informed everyone of the pregnancy including the WWE universe who made me cry as I was telling them of my retirement as they shouted their "thank you's" to me that moment was just so surreal and special for me but I knew I was doing the right thing in leaving...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any current/former WWE superstars they are owned by the dude knownas Vincent Kennedy Mcmahon or themselves whatevs!**

**A/N This is a new story I came up with on my break at work which was 2.15am this morning, so please ignore any mistakes spelling/gramar I do not currently have a beta so if interested let me know please guys! Oh well best back to the ol' grind.**

**(S)later Gatorz!**

**-Allie.x**

**Chapter 3: Oh look you've got the machine that goes PING! aren't you lucky (taken from monty python's meaning of life)**

My pregnancy was progressing well, the baby was doing great and I just couldn't wait to be a mother, also I just wanted the little munchkin outta me I was sick of being fat having to wear slip-on shoes coz I couldn't bend to tie my shoes, Phil would lie to me and tell me I was still beautiful so... yeah pregnancy is great and a miracle and blah blah blah, and now I'm hungry again someone get me mayonaise and some chocolate pretzels stat!

When my water broke I was with Nicole (Garcia aka Nikki Bella) we were shopping for lingerie for her obviously I mean I was looking like a beached whale so... yeah I think I'm crying again damn hormones!  
We were just about to go get some food when it happened and in that moment I realized 'oh crap I'm gonna be a mom' and it scared the living daylights outta me even more so than the 1st time I watched the exorcist as a kid (big mistake!)  
Nicole drove me to the hospital, called Phil and stayed with me the entire tme hlding my hand, pushing my hair off my face and even while I was cursing the name Phillip Jack Brooks, because if he wasn't there for the birth of our child I swear I was gonna cut his balls off, luckily he got there just in time to see our daughter being born all 6lb7oz of her, she was beautiful "just like her mother" he said, big jerkface I mean he almost misses this and then just like that (click) he's back in my good graces calling me beautiful while I look like I now belong in that scary exorcist movie.  
Thn something scary happened, I lost alot of blood during the birth and passed out next thing you know I'm waking up surronded by white light and sounds of music but I was definitely not in heaven,heaven doesn't have punk music right? i was in a hospital room Phil was in the chair at the side of the bed listening to some punk on his ipod sleeping like alittle baby, oh wait baby I totally had my baby and a daughter at that frickin A!  
Dylan Rosalie Brooks the most beautiful baby girl in the whole wide world (totally not biased or nothing)

Now this is where the story truly begins...

**Just so you know the chapters will be short in this story but that doesn't mean this will go on for a 100 chapters nah it'll just be like 99 or so...**

**Please R?R**

**Pretty please with cherries and cream and lots of 100's and 1000's on top?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: i still do not own anything or anyone affiliated with WWE ( I just wish I did )**

**A/N so little bit of *content* ahead nothing smutty just a little taste (no pun intended tehehe)**

**Please let me know what you think of this story so far...**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**(want) you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world (taken from a Rihanna song)**_

Almost a year later (10 months to be exact) and I was woken by the bed slightly dipping and my husband draping his arm around me and turning me into a little spoon. Which I loved so yay me!  
Morning rolls round and I wake in that same position turning as I kissed him good morning and I can tell something is different and that's when he tells me, he says he quit.  
HE QUIT THE WWE! What in the ever-loving hell is going on, I knew things were bad and that he was feeling under-used under-rated I mean giving Cena all the main event PPV matched when Punk was champ what were they thinking but I digress, he was tired and he needed a break his words exactly were "I'm sick Caity, sick of feeling tired, not sleeping sick of the pain my body feels broken and I just wanna sleep" he always said he could sleep for days if he was next to me, Phil was known to be an insomniac but when we got together he said it was like his brain could relax and chill you know just turn off, when he first told me that I thought he was telling me I was boring but it was the opposite it was because he loved and trusted me to not leave him in the middle of the night to not hurt him that his mind could just let go, except the way he worded it was much sweeter and made me feel like the most important girl in the world to him.

It's now day 6 of having him home with me and I gotta say it's so nice having him here, helping with Dylan and being with me, oh wait who am I kidding - yeah the sex part is great like really great like toe curling earth shattering multiple orgasm great - but I wanna kill him I know we have been married for what feels like forever but apart from a few days here and there and our weekend honeymoon we never spent this much time together even when we were dating and now every little thing he does is grating on me, like right now he is cutting his toe nails and every time i hear those clippers *click* my eyes twitch and my face contorts seriously does he have to be so loud?

So it's now week 3 of having him home with me and _Oh_fuck_ that feels good and I still umm oh _god _right _there _baby don't _stop_ he is still annoying the hell outta me except for right now coz he's actually inside of me _oh_god_ his thrusts are amazing he really is the best in the world, wait hold on he's switching positions again he likes it from behind and oh_shit Phil_don't _stop so do I, his hands are like a vice grip on my hip right now, and I know there is gonna be bruising there tomorrow, but right now as my orgasm is tearing through me making me shake and scream his name I couldn't care less.

So Phil has decided to accompany Dylan and I to our mommy and me swim class she honestly loves it splashing around and floating in her water wings she's like a fish y'know. He ends up just watching from the sides after a comment about how umm banging I looked in my tankini and how he just wanted to rip it off, it was probably for the best.

At home it's the same as usual I cook us food while he plays with Dylan I guess that's one good thing about him being home he gets to spend as much time with her as he wants not just a day or two here and there and I did absolutely love the way he would make her laugh, as it was probably the best thing I had ever heard.

So Phil told me he's thinking about making a public appearance his first since quitting and although I'm totally supportive I'm also a little apprehensive I mean he did quit and the WWE universe although they are amazing and supportive they can also be a little what's the word I'm looking for oh right cray-cray. But if he wants to do it then we shall...

**Please R/R.**

**-Allie.x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys unfortunately i'm gonna have to put this story on hold my muses for it have pulled a disappearing act on me.**

**With my 2 other stories and work kicking my ass left right and center its hard to keep up and apparently my boyfriend also likes attention so... **

**ON HIATUS FOR THE MOMENT!**

**Thanks to all the readers/follows/faves/reviews and I'll hopefully be able to get a jump on those muses and make em pay for leaving maybe throw them off a stage HIAC and Dean Ambrose style.**

**-Thanks again :)**

**-Allie.x**


End file.
